


Camping Sucks

by Lady_Blackhawk



Series: The In-Between of Alex and Charlie [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: Missing scenes and conversations form the Camping Trip episode. Zach owes Alex an apology, Jessica gets called out and as it turns out, Charlie really isn't subtle about his crush on Alex.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: The In-Between of Alex and Charlie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Camping Sucks

When the news of what happened at the Valentine’s Day Dance broke, Charlie was furious. Two weeks later, he was brought in when Coach brought those involved into the locker room and laid into them. Charlie was there of course, as he was the captain. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” demanded Coach. “You endangered your team, you put scholarships and futures in danger for what? What was the damn point?”

“The point,” said Diego, “Is that Clay knows what really happened. There’s no way in hell Monty killed Bryce.”

“Oh, yes, you Diego, the forensic science and pathology expert. Did I miss your detective exam and criminology training?” That seemed to shut him up as Coach turned to Charlie. “Did you know any of this?”

“No!” Charlie said boldly. “I had no idea, and I wouldn’t have let them do this if I’d known.”

“Sure, you’re all buddy, buddy with Jensen because you have a crush on—” began Derek in the back, but Luke elbowed him.

“You idiots could have ended your futures right then and there and for what? Because you couldn’t accept that someone you knew turned out to be someone else?” asked Coach. “Get out!”

As everyone else left, Charlie stuck around. “I didn’t know, I swear.”

Coach sighed, “I know kid,” he replied, “Listen. I was going to talk to you later in the day, but since you’re here. I’m going to talk to Bolan, but I want you to go on the camping trip. I know Diego and Clay just got back from suspension, and the Honor Council voted to let them go. But I want you to be there.”

“Ok, yeah.”

“Keep an eye out on the team, that sort of thing.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Charlie left the locker room, he got stopped by Diego and Luke, who were waiting for him just outside, with some of the other guys from the team.

“Dude, why aren’t you with us on this?” Demanded Diego.

“Because…honestly, I don’t get what you’re trying to accomplish.” Charlie said.

“Monty couldn’t have killed Bryce.”

“Why not?” asked Charlie. “Because you think you knew him? You put Monty on a pedestal, a pedestal he didn’t deserve.” 

“He was our teammate, our friend. Your friend.” Diego pushed. “And he loved Bryce.”

“I’m not having this fight with you again Diego. I was there when Bryce called Monty out for what he did to Tyler. You didn’t see the look on his face. I did. Last year he terrorized Clay and his friends when they had to testify. He sent Alex a gun for G-d’s sake, or did you just forget all of the bad shit Monty did, just because he was your friend?” demanded Charlie. Some of the other guys seemed to nod in the background. “Monty wasn’t a saint, and he was capable of some cruel and fucked up shit, and what you did to Clay, that was messed up too.”

“We just messed with him,” Diego countered. “He’s the one who went psycho, clearly he’s got a guilty conscience.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Dude! Do you have any idea how screwed up that sounds? You played on someone’s fragile psyche and are shocked when it backfired on you.” He was so not in the mood for this. The other teammates looked almost scared of Charlie. “What you did was cruel! Own up to it and stop doing that shit.”

“You don’t understand!”

“You’re right,” Charlie replied. “I don’t! And I don’t want to.” He pushed passed Diego and headed to history class.

“Hey, you ok?” Alex asked when he sat down.

Charlie shook his head. “I don’t know, honestly. I just got done with Coach and the football team getting yelled at for what they did to Clay. But Bonus! I’m going on the camping trip now.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re coming.”

There was a lot to process for Charlie, especially when they were all in that stupid shed, waiting for the worst. But then Zach arrives and tells them they need to talk.

“…and Alex is like heartbroken…and now we’re fucked…sorry more fucked.” Zach tells them.

“Does Winston know why Alex did it?” asked Charlie even if that isn’t the real question he wants to ask. He wants to ask what business Zach has spilling someone else’s secret like that and what business did Clay and Ani have of keeping the whole revelation about Winston from them in the first place. Everything was too messed up.

Was Winston the one responsible then for the email? Tony didn’t think so. But then pointing the blame at Tyler’s feet also didn’t add up for Charlie. He had a headache now that no granola camp cookie was going to save him from.

Charlie was grateful that Deputy Standall had arrived when he did and got everyone to head back to camp.

“Hey Zach, hold up a sec,” Charlie said, and the two followed behind at a safe distance. “What you did just now, telling everyone about Winston and Alex, that wasn’t cool.”

“What do you mean?” asked Zach. “It’s important information to know, especially for you. You have a shot now.”

Charlie bit his lip, I guess he wasn’t as careful as he thought he had been, hanging out over winter break, sharing classes, doing homework, “That’s not what I’m saying. Telling everyone about Alex’s feelings wasn’t right. Yes, we needed to know about Winston. But you could have delivered that information without outing Alex.”

Zach looked at him for a moment. “Shit! Fuck! I didn’t know it was a secret, Alex didn’t say it was…and…shit. I am a terrible friend.”

“I don’t think you’re a terrible friend,” Charlie supplied as they headed back to the camp. “You just need to think things through better, that’s all. It’s not totally your fault if it makes you feel better.”

“Yeah! It’s Clay and Ani’s.” Charlie nodded. “I should probably find Alex and apologize.”

“Probably, but maybe don’t do it in front of everyone.” Zach seemed to agree ad went ahead to the group.

Zach came to grab Alex when he was in his dad’s tent. “Hey, do you want to…maybe bunk with Charlie and me tonight?”

“That would be great actually, thanks.”

“And…I owe you an apology?”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Zach. “It was pointed out to me that I accidentally outed you to Jessica, Justin, and Charlie, and I’m really, sorry.” If Alex was going to be mad or upset, he didn’t show it. He was too exhausted. “I had to fill them in on the whole Winston thing. But I didn’t’ realize that what you told me was a secret. I’m so sorry, Alex.”

“Wow…um…thanks, Zach. That means a lot. I guess they would have all found out eventually. But just…don't tell anyone else ok. I’m still trying to figure stuff out, you know? And I’m still kind of mad at Clay and Ani over this whole thing, so.”

“Yeah totally! I’m also sorry for being a dick.”

“You saved my life, twice. I’m pretty sure you’re allowed to make mistakes, Zach.”

“Do you want me to, like beat up Winston or something? I’m pretty sure I can convince Tony and Charlie to help me.”

The other boy shook his head. “No, thanks though. I appreciate it! Um…let me pack up my stuff, and tell my dad. I’ll meet you in a bit.”

Zach nodded and headed off, Alex was left alone only momentarily before Jessica arrived. Alex was putting his stuff away, and packing up his sleeping bag.

“You ok?” she asked. “You nearly gave us all a heart attack with that confession thing.”

“Yeah, well, as my dad pointed out, I have pretty amazing friends. There’s friendship and then there are the friendships that go the extra mile, like coving up a murder together.” He let out a soft laugh and Jessica couldn’t help but chuckle as well. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. “But if it makes you feel better, looking back on it now, I don’t think I told Winston anything. It seems like everyone’s pretty convinced that it was Clay who did it. It doesn’t mean I don’t feel like I was used, whether it was intentional or not. And speaking of,” Jessica nodded absentmindedly. “Can I give you a piece of advice? Since you’re here.”

“Um…sure.”

“Stop using Diego.”

“I’m getting important information about what he knows and he’s a jerk. I eat jerk’s for breakfast.”

“Sure, that’s what you keep telling yourself.”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Jessica, her voice rising slightly.

“Look, Jess, you’re my friend, and considering how good of friends we are, I need you to listen to what I’m about to say.”

“…ok…”

“You need to stop using people.”

“What? I’m not.”

“Yes! You are. You’re using Diego because you need information from him when he actually likes you. How long before you end up cheating on him with Justin or cheating on Justin with him?” Jessica remained silent. “I don’t know if you do it on purpose, or if you even realize what you’re doing. But there’s a better way to get information out of Diego.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. But I know you only asked Charlie to the Valentine’s Day Dance to piss of Justin and that Charlie might have had other plans. But did you ever bother to ask? And I know that you were doing stuff with Justin behind my back long before you broke up with me.” She opened her mouth to say something, but Alex continued. “Look, I’m over you dumping me for Justin. But that doesn’t mean that what you did, didn’t leave a mark.”

“What the fuck, Alex?”

“I’m not saying it to be a jerk or anything. But just like I needed to hear when I was in the wrong, so do you. It's not fun being used.”

Jessica said nothing and Alex went back to packing. By the time he looked up, she was gone. Alex headed over to Zach and Charlie’s tent, peeking in, though, he could see how tiny it actually was.

“Hey!” Charlie called over as he approached.

“Hey,” Alex replied. “Zach said I could bunk with you. But…is there room?”

“ooh…Yeah, of course, there’s room.”

“Thanks,” Alex replied dropping his sleeping bag.

“So…uh. I’m sorry about everything with Winston. That’s not fair.” Charlie completely forgot about his dental hygiene at that moment.

“Oh well…I mean it wasn’t anything really…” Alex dropped his bag.

“Seems like…. maybe it was.” Charlie supplied.

“Wh…What do you know?” squeaked Alex. 

“I know that...you’re a good person and I’m sorry if you feel like shit or whatever. That’s all I know.”

“Oh…well…thanks.”

At that moment Charlie was a goner in those beautiful blue eyes Alex had. He had to say something before this got awkward. He reached for a small tin he had brought with him.

“uh…Granola camp cookie?” Alex smiled and reached in to grab one.

“m…Thank you.”

“Um...let me uh…move some of my stuff around, Zach should be back soon.”

“Thanks.”

Charlie moved some things around, more behind his sleeping bag, and sure enough, there was indeed enough room for Alex to put his stuff down and lay out his sleeping bag and pillow.

Alex unpacked his stuff and Charlie stepped outside to let him change into pajamas. They both laid down in their respective sleeping bags.

“Are you ok?” Charlie asked quietly.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Alex replied staring at the ceiling of the tent. “I feel like I’m just supposed to be miserable for the rest of my life and I’m not quite sure what to do with that.”

“Hey,” Charlie said, sitting up slightly. “Just because it didn’t work out with Winston doesn’t mean…um…that…um…you won’t even have something special with someone else.” 

“I think my track record speaks for itself. I always end up picking people ultimately bad for me.” 

Alex turned over and tried to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> While Clay and Ani were responsible for outing Alex, Zach was ultimately the one who told Jessica, Charlie, and Justin...and maybe Tony too. Plus Jessica really needed to get some hard truths. Plus moments with the football team and why Charlie was excluded from the Monty tribute that happened.


End file.
